kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Take It Off (Song)
"Take It Off" is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Kesha, from her debut album, Animal. The song was written by Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald and Claude Kelly and it was produced by Dr. Luke with vocal editing done by Emily Wright. It was released as the fourth and final single from the album on July 13, 2010. "Take It Off"'s initial writing consisted of Kesha attending a drag show and becoming turned on by transvestite men taking their clothing off. The song is an upbeat dance pop song that uses heavy amounts of auto tune and utilizes an electro infused beat. Critical reception of the song has been mixed to positive. A complaint amongst critics was the demonstration of overly processed vocals with the use of auto-tune. Other critics felt the song was a strong, irresistible dance-pop number that contained a carefree message. Due to strong digital sales from the release of Animal, the song charted in the United States, the United Kingdom and Canada before being announced as a single. After being released as a single the song reached the top ten in Canada, Australia and the United States. With the song reaching the top-ten in the United States, Kesha became only the eleventh artist in history to amass four top-tens from a debut album. As of February 2011, "Take It Off" has sold over two million copies in the United States. Two music videos for the single were released. The first video features Kesha and her friends on a distant planet, dancing around in a mosh pit while slowly turning into stardust as the video progresses. The inspiration for the video, according to Kesha, was about shedding your inhibitions and being "raw and real." The second video released for the song features Jeffree Star and incorporates a more dominant animal theme, while drawing from 80's themed inspiration such as: Tron, David Bowie in Labyrinth, and Revenge of the Nerds. To promote the single Kesha performed "Take It Off" alongside earlier singles "Your Love Is My Drug" and "Tik Tok" on NBC's Today Show. Writing and Inspiration *Part Of What World Composition *A Whole New Life Music Videos 'First version' The original video for "Take It Off" premiered on Vevo on August 3, 2010. It was directed by Paul Hunter and Dori Oskowitz. Kesha revealed the main idea behind the video in an interview explaining that "the video was about her and all her hot vampire babe friends breaking into a hotel on another planet, and at the end we all turn into this beautiful stardust. Once you take it all off, all your inhibitions, your clothes, we're all made up of the same thing." She explained that she did not want the video to just be about "Taking it off", that the message behind the video and the theme wasn't "just about taking off your clothes and rolling in glitter. It's also about taking off your inhibitions and being raw and real". The video starts off with Kesha seen on a motorcycle. She proceeds to walk as her friends follow behind her as they enter a motel area. As the chorus of the song starts, Kesha and her friends start to run around the motel dancing and jumping off railings. The friends gather around an empty pool and start tearing at each other's clothing; While this is happening it is revealed they that are on a different planet and Kesha is seen rolling around in sand. Slowly as some of the friends start taking off their clothing, they begin to turn into star dust. The group starts to dance in the pool with some of the party goers exploding into dust. The remainder of the friends continue to dance in the dust that is now covering the bottom of the pool. As this is happening they all begin to lose different parts of their bodies as they explode into multicolored star dust. The video ends with everyone as dust with Kesha beginning to "unzip" herself as she turns into yellow dust. Jocelyn Vena of MTV News met the video with a positive review. She noted that Kesha "manages to embrace her inner party animal and throw a neon-colored party at an abandoned motel in the middle of nowhere." She stated that "While the concept of "a lot of pretty people dancing at dusk" is pretty simple, the neon colors manage to amp up the video, as does the colored sand that's thrown around in the air and mixed with glitter." Her conclusion of the video and of Kesha was that as simple as it may be, "she manages to be both sexy and fun while rolling around in the desert." Melinda Newman of HitFix criticized the video's first half, calling it "predictable." The video's second half, however, was met with praise with Newman commenting that the 'special effects at the end almost redeem it." Second version The song's second video was released via Kesha's YouTube account. She revealed the video's completion, release and inspiration through a video description quote saying, "heyy to all my fans! so me and my friends were bored and we were really channeling some 80's inspiration (Tron, David Bowie in Labyrinth, and Revenge of the Nerds.) and we made this new video for take it off. it was really fun to make. i hope you guys like it". The video was directed by Skinny. This version of the video is known as "Take it Off (K$ N' Friends Version)". The video begins with a scene of a leopard with glowing blue eyes (later revealed to be Kesha) walking down an alleyway. The song's title flashes on the screen and the video pans to Kesha. She walks down the alleyway with two men who grab another man. Kesha spray-paints a dollar sign on his chest. They come to a party where she and her friends flash their tattooed dollar signs on their wrists and forearms in order to enter. As they enter, everyone starts dancing and the party-goers' faces are shown changing into different animals'. In the following scene, Kesha is seen sitting on a chair with two men by her side. Jeffree Star then approaches Kesha. Kesha and Star engage in a choreographed dance battle; Star then shoots Kesha with a laser chain saw which she deflects with her bracelet, Kesha responds by shooting lasers out of her hands, killing Star. After the battle the party-goers crawl around Kesha and she is seen holding a gold cup with a blue foaming liquid spilling over the top of the glass. As Kesha gives the party goers a drink, their faces turn into different kinds of animals. The video ends with everyone dancing and turning into half animal humans, Kesha however, drinks from the cup and turns back into a leopard. Lyrics There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. When the dark Of the night comes around, That's the time That the animal comes alive Looking for Something wild. N—now we lookin' like pimps In my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag. Got my drunk text on; I'll regret it in the mornin' But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a. There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. Lose your mind. Lose it now. Lose your clothes In the crowd. We're delirious. Tear it down 'Til the sun comes back around. N-now we're getting so smashed. Knocking over trash cans. Everybody breakin' bottles. It's a filthy hot mess. And I'm gonna get faded I'm not the designated Driver so I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a. There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. Oh, oh, oh! Everybody take it off! Oh, Oh, Oh! Everybody take it off! Right now! take it off! Right now! take it off! Right now! take it off! Oooh. Right now! take it off! Right now! take it off! Everybody take it off! There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on When they take it off, When they take it off, Everybody take it off. Live performances On August 13, 2010, Kesha performed "Take It Off" alongside earlier singles "Your Love Is My Drug" and "Tik Tok" on NBC's The Today Show. In the performance, she is seen wearing boots, fishnets, glitter shorts and a loose tank top. By the second verse, her dancers, that are dressed in black start to undress as the chorus starts, revealing gold shirts and tank-tops. The performance featured smoke machines with Kesha playing notes on an electric keyboard while crawling on the floor. She has also performed the song in a set for BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend. "Take It Off" was performed on November 21, 2010, at the 2010 American Music Awards. The performance started off with Kesha opening with "Take It Off" while playing on the keyboard wearing a glowing robot helmet; she soon transitioned into "We R Who We R". Track Listing *'Digital download' #"Take It Off" – 3:35 Credits and Personnal ;Recording *Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California, and at Dr. Luke's studio, Los Angeles, California. ;Personnel *Lead Vocals - Kesha *Songwriting – Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald, Claude Kelly *Production – Dr. Luke *Production coordination – Vanessa Sikberman, Megan Dennis, Becky Scott *Instruments and programming – Dr. Luke *Vocal Editing – Emily Wright *Background Vocals – Claude Kelly, Aniela Gottwald, Tatiana Gottwald, Lukasz Gottwald, Graham Bryce *Engineering – Emily Wright, Sam Holland Credits adapted from the liner notes of Animal, Kemosabe Recordings, RCA Records. Trivia *World Of Color Image Gallery Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Category:Animal songs Category:Animal singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:I Am The Dance Commander + I Command You To Dance: The Remix Album Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos